The present invention relates to an envelope positioning assembly in a postage meter.
It is well known in the mailing industry to print a postal indicia on an envelope using a postage meter. Postage meters may utilize a variety of technologies to perform the printing process. Traditional postage meters use a rotary die that includes an embossed postal indicia. After applying ink to the die, the die is rotated to engage an envelope and transfer the postal indicia to the envelope. Other postage meters use thermal printing technology to create the postal indicia image on the envelope. In thermal postage meters, the envelope is compressed against a thermal print head by a print or platen roller with a thermal ink ribbon captured there between. To print the postal indicia, the envelope and ink ribbon are simultaneously advanced past the thermal print head while the individual thermal print head elements are selectively heated causing the ink to liquefy and transfer to the envelope. Once printing is completed, the envelope is fed from the postage meter.
The United States Postal Service (USPS) has regulations which specify the location on the envelope where the indicia is to appear. To conform to these regulations, it is necessary to control the positioning of the indicia on the envelope by registering the leading edge of the envelope with the printing apparatus of the postage meter.